Apparatuses are known in the prior art which immediately provide location-based and dynamic information outside, for example on displays or the like. However, these apparatuses are expensive to setup and maintain. Furthermore, there is a need to receive data from a network for a growing number of mobile sensors and mobile apparatuses. In many cases this is associated with high costs. In addition, the growing demand for data to be transmitted, such as video data and audio data, cannot be met with a constant quality from a network of this kind. In particular, there is a lot of video and audio data which is hardly or rarely changed and only of interest at certain positions. Furthermore, there are many apps, mobile applications, sensors and apparatuses that use conventional GPS signals for positioning. These signals do not meet the growing demand for accuracy outside.